


Head Huntress

by Hydena_Fraudstier



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hunting, Mating, Predator/Human - Freeform, Predators - Freeform, Violence, Yautja, Yautja/human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydena_Fraudstier/pseuds/Hydena_Fraudstier
Summary: A group of predators decided to hide them selves in a nearby jungle, little to their knowledge. There are more than just a single native village nearby their camp site. From then on they will know even a little, small thing can strike fear in the hearts of the biggest enemies.





	Head Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite my story for head huntress. The first one i wrote was alittle bit odd. I hope this one is slightly better than the previous ones. I hope..

**( y/n )**   


**  
**

In her village, deep in the jungles of an unknown island. She was despised by all of her family members and her entire village. When she came into this world, she didn't past a test from a shaman in her village. Every child who was born in that village must go through this process in order to let the villagers know, that they aren't the so called "Death's Priests or Priestess". For the shaman, those children who didn't past the test is a sign of bad omen, sent by their "gods" in order to punish them. They are **unpure** to the world and the"breathing" land.   


  


She knew they all hated her, but even so. She loves them back as a mother would to her child. She didn't care at all, she vowed to her self. She would never kill or harm her village. No matter the costs. She lived by her own when she was 16, not too far from the village. She would always secretly bring sweet ripen fruits to the children that she cared for, without their parents knowing of course. She hunted food for her self and never went out in groups like the men in her village do.   


  


In her village, every hunter or warriors will have their own unique mask. Mostly carved wood. Some masks appeared to be animal faces, wolf, owls, jaguar, panther or any predatory animals. But her mask, isn't really special. She didn't carve it into an animal at all, she followed what her imagination showed her. A mask she called "Eternal Hunters", in her village the so called Eternal Hunter was a story about a married couple who were kicked out from their village. Hunted together, never to be apart. She didn't really know what happened next. But she heard that they both were blessed by their goddess of life and the god of death. They both were granted eternal life but in a form where no mortals could see, until their final breath called out for them. Then they will finally show how they would look like. No one knows for sure how exactly they look like. It's almost like a curse and a blessing at the same time. To see something beautiful before the terrifying death comes.  


  


She loved that story, the myth or the legend of the Eternal Hunters that was told by the shaman. It was so sweet yet bitter. She wished to see them her self one day without paying with her life.   


But for now, all she could do was her daily routine. Waking up alone on a hammock made my soft vines and dried grass on top of tree in the morning, new day new challenges ahead. She took her mask, hanged on a small broken branch before she swung down from branches to branches until she reached the ground. She looked around and took a deep breath, " motion is all... ". She kept repeating the same words again and again in her head as she went out for the day. She followed the steps of the Goddess of Fight and the God of Strength.  


  


Motion is all  


**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go, nothing's much. Needed to rush a few things, this chapter is kinda short but don't worry. More will come in the nearby future ( if i can free my self from the 3 months worth of assignments ). Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> ( PS : yes thats kindred's mask and yes those are Illaoi's quotes from League of Legends.. sshhh )
> 
> -Hyde


End file.
